


Galra War

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Secret Relationship, Spaceships, Spying, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The Galra and Alteans are at war. Among the Galra are spies and suspected spies because of their mixed origins, like Prince Lotor. Lance is on this ship for a very specific reason not all for Princess Allura.





	Galra War

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a fanart of galra Keith and Altean Lance a long while ago. I can't remember what it was, but I thought it was a fun AU idea

Lance was cornered on the galra ship by the enemy. He didn’t look galra enough to be here, even if the traitorous galra prince was half altean. Keith leaned closer to him, putting a hand on either side of Lance’s head. “You’ve really got to be more careful, little altean. Not all galra are as nice as I am. I might need to take you back to my room to keep you safe.”

                “Princess Allura needed some information,” Lance whispered back, feeling his body burn with the idea of going back to Keith’s quarters. He had time to catch up with his boyfriend, right?

                Keith looked around, before taking a hold of Lance’s wrist and kind of roughly dragging him into a secluded room. “I don’t have anything new. Most of the galra on board already think I’ve sold my lot in with Lotar.”

                He looked so down and hurt that Lance gave him a gentle kiss, wrapping around his waist. “You’ve got us. If things get too rough. Come back to me.”

                Keith gave him a half smile, resting his purple forehead against Lance’s. “We have to stop the war. Besides Lotar wants me on his side; he’s offered a lot of help with other galra hybrids on his side.”

                “He better not be trying to steal my boyfriend,” Lance warned him.

                Keith smiled. “I won’t let him.”

                Lance’s hands lingered on his boyfriend as he started to part. He slipped through the corridors and into the ship waiting for him. Allora smiled at him, knowingly from the pilot seat. There would be an uproar if they knew the princess kept slipping him over to visit his boyfriend at least once a month, even if it wasn’t for very long.


End file.
